Kurome
Kurome is a major antagonist turned anti-hero in the manga/anime series Akame Ga Kill! and a protagonist villain/deuteragonist in the prequel manga Akame Ga Kill! Zero. She is Akame's younger sister and was the second strongest of the Jaegers after General Esdeath, capable of taking on the entirety of Night Raid with her Yatsufusa and almost winning. She is also the only person that can clash swords with Akame and come out unscathed with no allies or supernatural assistance. She is voiced by Ayaka Ohashi in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Juliet Simmons in the English version of the anime. Appearance Kurome is a young girl with short black hair, and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover like Akame. She also wears red gauntlets like Akame. She keeps her Teigu with her at all times. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. Personality Although she shares some traits with her sister, such as her social awkwardness and a big appetite, Kurome is much more aloof and seems to show darker sides of her when it comes to killing her enemies. She is cold and ruthless in battle, usually ending the lives of her enemies as one would expect from a seasoned assassin. Secretly, she is very scared of being seen as weak, knowing that, in the Assassination Division, if she became dead weight she'd be taken out to keep her silent. This has a lingering effect of her upbringing, as she almost did suffer this fate, were it not for the drug therapy she later underwent. She displays an unstable mental attachment to her fallen comrades as she keeps them as her corpse dolls as shown with Run. When he was severely injured and about to die, she states that it allows them to be "together forever", and she intended to add her sister to this collection, prior to Yatsufusa's destruction. She also seemed to play with the corpses of those she has killed, as well as keeping powerful ones to use in her permanent collection which is limited to eight. History Events of Akame Ga Kill:Zero! Kurome was born into a poor family, at some point of her childhood, her parents sold her and her sister Akame to the Empire, and the sisters were forced to participate in a cruel exam, being put inside of a forest inhabited by many Danger Beasts, the only goal being to survive and escape the forest. Of 100 children participating in the exam, Kurome and her sister are among the few who manage to survive, after the two little girls survived by working together, they were drafted into different assassination divisions (because of their superiors reluctance to keep brothers or sisters in one group). After joining her division, Kurome was subjected to cruel treatment as well as forced to ingest experimental drugs, making her body more powerful. Dr. Stylish developed a poison that mimicked the effects of the disease Rubeola and made a deal with Kurome's superior to exchange for 10 male prisoners. Stylish's poison would be used on Kurome's groups first official mission. The Targeted city was poisoned with this fake Rubeola, forcing the Revolutionary spies to flee. Kurome's group was tasked to intercept these spies as they left the city. The group waited for their targets to arrive and finally spotted them, taking their doping pills to enhance their strength as they began their attack. The group initially had the advantage against the spies, but soon the tides began to turn, when Remus was wounded grievously and Wu Ming killed by manner of bisection. Heavily wounded and distraught bythe death of their comrade, the group returned to base, where they were treated cruelly and locked up. The groups leader withheld their medication and told them to reflect on their failures in punishment. The leader then heads to the infirmary and inquires about the status of "number 32", a female doctor informs him that Remus is wounded so badly she will never be able to be an assassin again, he then enters the room where Remus attempts to apologize for her failure, but the leader injects her with a vial, euthanizing her. Events of Akame Ga Kill! While her sister eventually became aware of the Empire's evil nature and left it to join Night Raid, Kurome did not have this option due to her constant need to rely on medicinal drugs, which only the Empire could supply her. Eventually, after having participated in a slaughter with several Empire soldiers, she was given an order to join the Jaegers. She later cooperated with the rest of the Jaegers to annihilate a bandit group as their first assignment, but was evidently disappointed in the level of her opponents. Kurome participates in a hunting expedition with Esdeath, Wave, and Tatsumi. She is ordered by Esdeath to accompany her, due to not having a clear picture of her abilities from the previous fight with the bandits. This leaves Wave to watch over Tatsumi, which he fails when Tatsumi manages to slip away. As a result, Esdeath has Wave punished with Kurome's assistance. She comically drops stones on a subdued Wave's lap and drips hot candle wax down his back. Kurome and Wave are dispatched to the Head of Finance's home with information of an impeding assassination attempt. The duo arrive too late and find the official already dead. The Jaegers eventually receive intel on Akame and Night Raid's location. Despite the possibility of a trap, Esdeath chooses to go for it and orders Kurome, Wave, and Bols to track down Akame, which pleases Kurome. Once on the road, Wave reassures Bols of their victory against Night Raid. Kurome takes the opportunity to tease Wave about his usefulness in the coming battle, annoying her teammate. The trio are quickly ambushed by the entirety of Night Raid, with Mine attempting to snipe Kurome. She dodges, but is caught off-guard by an attacking Susanoo. Wave intercepts and protects Kurome, but is blown away by the force of the attack. Kurome and Bols prepare themselves for battle, with Kurome politely greeting her sister Akame. She expresses interest in adding her to her "collection" and activates her Teigu's special abilities. Kurome summons seven of her eight puppets and ponders just how many people will survive the coming battle. She then duels her sister with the assistance of Natala, the corpse of their childhood friend. After her Desta-Ghoul puppet disrupts the battlefield with a power blast, Kurome surveys the battles as her puppets engage Night Raid. She leisurely eats her sweets as the battle continues, and ponders how far Wave had been blown away. She reassures herself that he is most likely not dead. Seeing an opening in Leone's defenses, Kurome takes the opportunity and severs her enemy's left arm before falling back again. When the majority of her puppets are destroyed her disabled, Kurome fights against Susanoo's trump card briefly before being interrupted by Bols Teigu's self-destruct. Kurome flees in the resulting chaos with Natala and wonders what happened to Akame. Kurome begins the trek back to town, lamenting that most of her dolls were destroyed. She takes the time to stop and eat some candy only to be interrupted by Bols. Kurome expresses happiness that her teammate had survived and the two begin traveling together. Kurome eventually collapses due to not eating enough of her sweets. "Bols" goes to help Kurome, only to stab her in neck, revealing that it had actually been Chelsea in disguise. She promises to give Kurome a charm for the pain and finishes the Jaeger off. Chelsea begins to leave, only to be shocked when Kurome not only survives her fatal injury, but prepares to retaliate. Chelsea flees and Kurome dispatches her puppets after her. Realising that Chelsea must have killed Bols already, Kurome orders her puppets to slice Chelsea to pieces. They preceed to do just that. An unconscious Kurome is later found by Wave and taken to the nearby town of Romari. After some time resting she awakens and claims that her injuries have healed considerably. Esdeath proceeds to test Kurome by attacking her. Kurome blocks the attack and is permitted to return to service. Kurome is later found by Wave struggling with her injuries. She begs Wave not to tell Esdeath for fear of being disposed of due to being useless. She assures Wave that she will be fine, though the latter notes that Kurome seems to be trying to convince herself. Kurome and her fellow Jaegers are next assigned to protect Path of Peace official Bolic. During a welcoming ceremony, Kurome begins to feel her wounds, which worries Wave. She quickly reasurres him that she is fine. He later reasurres Kurome that he would make up for his past failures. When Night Raid launches its assault, Kurome is assigned to protect Bolic personally as the other Jaegers engage the attackers. Night Raid eventually makes its way to Bolic, but is confronted by Kurome and Esdeath. Due to her injuries, Kurome does not perform at her best and is unable to prevent Akame from assassinating Bolic. Months after failing their mission, Kurome, Wave, and Run are seen having lunch together in the capital. Kurome is depressed and regrets not being able to complete the mission. She is cheered up by Wave who offers her his cake in return. Kurome happily accepts. Some time later, Kurome runs into an angry Wave at the Imperial Palace. She questions what the matter is but is interrupted by the arrival of Syura, who takes the opportunity to mock Wave. Upon seeing Kurome, Syura expresses interest in her and grabs her arm. He immediately notices that Kurome is doping and declares her to be his new toy. Wave proceeds to strike Syura, sending him flying. He tells Syura not to touch his comrade with his filthy hands and prepares to fight. General Budo quickly arrives and orders everyone to stand down. Wave and Syura agree to a fist fight with no Teigu and Kurome attempts to warn Wave of Syura's strength. Wave acknowledges the situation but resolves to win. During the fight between Syura and Wave, Kurome displayed confidence in her companion's strength by claiming that he will win. After the result of the fight, Kurome and Wave listen to Run's plan to change the Empire from the inside. Just as Run is heading to Wild Hunt's station to take revenge on the one who killed his students, Kurome interrupts him and joins him, claiming that they are no help to the empire in any way. The two work together for vengeance, with Run luring Champ out of the base and Kurome preventing Cosmina and Enshin from intervening. Kurome summons Natala and Doya to attack them, with Enshin amputating both of Doya's hands and slicing Natala. Two Danger Beasts, summoned by Kurome are easily defeated by the sound waves produced by Cosmina's microphone Teigu. This attack is blocked by Kurome by covering her ears as she cuts Enshin on his back. She then gets corned by the Wild Hunters but just as they attack, Run lifts her up with the help from his Teigu. Run and Kurome get trapped in a whirlwind by Champ's elemental Teigu, Run protects Kurome during a fire explosion - taking a lot of damage. The two fall to the ground. Night Raid intervene and Akame and Kurome have a short confrontation, Akame questions why the Jaegers are attacking Wild Hunt. Kurome claims that they were disturbing the peace and prepares to fight Night Raid. Run shoots feathers at Night Raid which are blocked by Tatsumi and the two flee together. As Run falls, accepting his death with a smile, a mentally unstable Kurome rejects the thought of her comrade dying. Shedding tears, she stabs Run with her Teigu, who shows a face of despair at her choice, enslaving Run and turning him into her corpse. Kurome stops crying and smiles, happy to keep her comrade "alive", even if he won't be the same. Kurome later buys cake and shares it with Wave, the latter shocked at what she did to Run and declaring how he would protect her. Several days later, Kurome meets up with her former unit, the Dark Squad along with her old friend Kylie. Their mission was to assassinate key revolutionary army members. Half of the unit splits up, one being met by Leone and the other Akame. Kurome meets up with Leone's side where they engage in a brief battle until Akame arrives which prompts her sister to summon some puppets including Run and retreat. During her retreat, Akame issues Kurome to meet up outside the capital for their final dual. Returning after a failed mission, Kurome is saddened and Wave attempts to cheer her up. Wave tries to persuade her into leaving the dark squad, dropping her drugs, and begs her find something to live for. Again, Wave attempts to stop her by force when she suddenly kisses and renders him unconscious from a punch to his stomach and she leaves to dual her sister. Kurome meets Akame on the outskirts of the capital at Gyou Forest. They briefly talk about the past before engaging in combat. The two sister engage in battle and thanks to a very powerful drug, Kurome is able to land a couple of blows on Akame. Due to being tricked, Kurome then summons her puppets which include Run, Doya, and Natala only for them to be disabled with ease by Akame. Just as Akame spots an opening and goes in for the kill suddenly Run moves in to protect her from the blow. With the defeat of her puppets, Kurome regains her strength and resolves to fight using her own skills. As the battle continues, Kurome becomes slower due to the drugs wearing off and Yatsufusa taking its toll. Kurome attempts to ingest more drugs just to beat Akame only to be stopped by Wave. He speaks about protecting Kurome and declares his love for her which causes her to be conflicted and so she still tries fighting until Wave snatches her weapon and shatters it stating the she needs closure. After being kissed by Wave, Kurome tearfully asks for him to take her away. Wave announces their defection from the Empire and he returns to the war. After the war's conclusion, Kurome rekindles her sisterly bond with Akame. Haunted by the phantoms of the people she's killed, Kurome hallucinates on occasion out of regret for her actions. Akame assures her that she will be all right and the two spend some time together before Akame decides to journey East. Kurome continued to live with Wave and would occasionally be visited by Akame. Her life turned around for the better and was said to be happy with her new life. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Charismatic Category:Poor Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Military Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Insecure Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:TV Show Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Lawful Good Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Rivals Category:Traitor Category:Addicts Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Heroic Liars Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Spouses Category:Deceased Category:Rogues Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes